Playas Des Losers
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: "Well... where do I begin? I guess I could start by saying I'm sorry...but I'm not that type of person. Moonbeam…I…I like you!" Scott admitted fiercely, his cheeks growing warm. Dawn's face got redder. SO FLUFFY! Scott X Dawn. Includes a little bit of Mike X Zoey


**Note: This has nothing to do with any of my other stories. I just felt like doing a Dott chapter for some reason…The setting is in Playas Des Losers the day before the finale.**

"Moonbeam…will you please open up?" Scott asked, banging his head on the locked door. There was no response from inside. "Pretending not to be in there won't make it true…"

"Go away Scott!" Dawn yelled. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"But I want to talk to YOU! And guess what, Moonbeam, I always get what I want! So if you don't want me to knock this door down, I suggest you open up!" Scott warned. Dawn sighed from the other side of the door. He was such a jerk! And frankly, she had no idea why he was putting such a sudden interest in her just then. Only a few weeks ago he had caused her elimination. She had to admit that life at playas des losers had been hell since he arrived.

"Okay, fine…I'm giving you ten minutes to say what you need to say!" Dawn said, caving in. The moment she opened the door, Scott lunged at her. Closing the door behind him, he fought her inside the room.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she yelled.

"Calm down!" he snarled in her ear. _That's easy for you to say,_ she thought. _You don't have a manic trying to strangle you…_ Struggling, he eventually managed to pin her to the bed.

"Stop squirming, I just want to talk to you!" Scott complained.

"Oh yeah, it really looks like you're talking up a storm!" Dawn spat sarcastically.

"Look there's no way to express this through words, so I'm just gonna have to do this…" Scott said, his face inching closer to hers. Dawn's heart started beating rapidly.

"D-Do what?" she asked breathlessly. Warmth spread through her body as Scott's lips met hers, creating a surprisingly soft kiss. Because she had expected a kiss from him to be rough, she began to kiss back. A few seconds later, they pulled away. Scott searched Dawn's face for any sort of sign. Her cheeks were flushed.

"C-Care to e-explain?" she stuttered. Scott sighed.

"Well…where do I begin? I guess I could start by saying sorry…but I'm not that type of person. Moonbeam…I…I like you!" Scott admitted fiercely, his cheeks growing warm. Dawn's face got redder.

"You…You…what?" she tried to say. Words seemed to fail her. After everything he had done to her, this is what he came up with? She could feel her temper rising for the very first time.

"Oh, so now you like me!? Ugh, this is so typical of you Scott! You turn everyone against me and then you waltz over here, expecting me to forgive you!? Playing with my emotions won't get me to feel sorry for you! Yeah, I know what you want, you want me to feel bad because your dear old Pappy is sick! Well you know what Scott? You can just get out of here because I will never like you…" Dawn exploded. She had no idea what had just happened, but it felt good. Scott seemed shocked.

"This isn't….I'm not just playing some kind of….I can get why you would feel…." Scott said, looking for the right words.

"Save it Scott, just get out of here…" Dawn said. Scott glared at her.

"No. I am not leaving. I've waited too long for this…Dawn…I only voted you off because you were too distracting." Scott said. Dawn was getting angrier by the minute. Why did everyone say that?

"No, I did not distract you, you're just looking for an excuse! Forget it Scott, I just want to be alone…" Dawn angrily shouted. Scott glared at her some more. Then, as if someone had sucked everything out of him, he nodded and got off of her. Dusting himself off and hanging his head in sadness, Scott walked out of her suite. Sighing, Dawn decided that she needed to hang out with some other people. Switching into her bathing suit, Dawn made her way to the pool. There, she found Mike and Zoey cooling off.

"Hello!" she waved. Mike and Zoey smiled and went over to her.

"Hi Dawn!" Zoey said. Mike grinned at her.

"Your aura's are pink, the color of love!" Dawn said. The couple blushed. They had just reunited the night before.

"Who do you think will win the finale tomorrow?" Mike asked. Dawn thought hard for a second.

"I really hope Cameron wins." She said finally. Mike nodded in approval. Dawn noticed that Scott was glaring at them from across the pool. Zoey, who followed Dawn's gaze, got a mean look on her face.

"Why is Scott lingering around here?" she asked. With a small sigh, Dawn began to tell them what had just happened.

"And then he just walked out with his head down," Dawn said, finishing the story. The couple's eyes were wide.

"I think you should honestly tell him how you feel…" Zoey advised her. "From the looks of it, Scott meant what he said."

"Well, I think I'm going to go back upstairs and take a shower," Dawn said, getting up. "Thanks for the talk you two."

When she had made it upstairs, Dawn located her suite and went inside. She went over to her dresser and fished for her pajamas. Stepping into the shower, Dawn thought long and hard about her relationship with Scott. She didn't know why, but part of her was just…attracted to Scott. Seeing him leave with his head down just made her feel terrible inside. She was thinking so hard, that see didn't even notice the sound of someone slipping inside her suite. Finally turning the shower off, Dawn dried herself and got into her pajamas. She almost screamed when she found Scott sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded. Scott stared up at her.

"I need to talk to you Moonbeam, because I really do like you!" he said stubbornly. Dawn sat next to him silently.

"You could've just told me that on the island."

"I didn't know how to…"

"What are you talking about? It didn't even seem like you knew I was there until episode five… You didn't have to act like such a jerk…"

"I just wanted to win…but I honestly didn't know what I was feeling at the time…The only way to express the feeling, was to get rid of it…" Scott said, closing his eyes. This time, Dawn caught him off guard. Quickly, she found his lips and pushed hers onto his. Scott gasped in shock.

"That's how you should've expressed it." Dawn said. Scott hugged her. Exhausted, Scott feel back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Dawn did the same. Neither was sure when it happened, but at some point they both fell fast asleep. Dawn was the first of the two to wake up. Gasping, she found Scott hugging her form in his sleep. Turning around to face him, she nestled her face in his shirt and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
